


tears and rain always mix at the end of the day

by peopleare_overrated



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Canonical Character Death, Gen, PogChamp, TOMMY INNIT IS DEAD, Wakes & Funerals, im actually really proud of this one, uhh fuck idk what else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleare_overrated/pseuds/peopleare_overrated
Summary: TommyInnit2004 - 2021A wonderful friend, brother, and hero.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Jack Manifold, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Technoblade, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	tears and rain always mix at the end of the day

The funeral came and went. The sky was an awful shade of grey that came with thunder and heavy rain, partially flooding the streets and making pathways everywhere filled with mud. The wind came with the rain, a freezing force that made leaves fly by and sometimes in the far somewhere you could hear a tree fall over. The gods were angry.

The funeral wasn’t postponed, everyone that showed up were standing in the rain, huddled with the few people that remembered to bring an umbrella. It didn’t do much good against the wind. Not that many people showed up anyway, but that wasn’t really because of the weather. Around a small cobblestone grave near a tree and a worn down wooden bench stood Ranboo, Puffy, Tubbo, Eret, and Fundy.

On the roof of a nearby building stood unnoticed a certain Jack Manifold with all of his three lives. 

It was hard to hear anyone over the thunder. “...No one’s here.”

“We’re here, Tubbo.” Puffy gripped the black umbrella tighter.

“We’ve been standing here for a fucking hour and no one’s fucking here.”

Ranboo held a red flower in hand.

Eret sighed, “Exactly. We have been here for a whole hour, we’re gonna freeze to death and no one even gave a speech yet.”

Tubbo pushed himself through the tight group to walk over to T...to the grave. The ground was muddy and he was cold and pretty sure he was gonna be sick. The rain stuck to his hair, soaking it wet and making it extraordinarily hard to see through his bangs. He didn’t bother pushing them out of his face.

“Tubbo-?”

“You want a speech? Okay, fine, here’s a fucking speech:”

Fundy was getting dizzy.

“I am here to mourn the death of Tommy, my best friend, because his fucking abuser fucking beat him to death in a jail cell that he wasn’t even supposed to be in for that long. Tommy didn’t want to be a hero, he is- was a fucking teenager. He loved cobblestone and talking about his love for women and building railways and he was claustrophobic and thought orange and blue looked pretty together. And now he’s fucking dead. How’s that for a fucking eulogy, Eret?”

Eret’s sunglasses were off today. They never really took them off, so it was good timing that the sun wasn’t all out. They didn’t like being without their glasses on sunny days. 

“That’s enough, Tubbo,” Fundy spoke with a foreign uneasiness and tension in his tone.

“No, it’s fucking not!”

“So Tommy would want you to be yelling at your friend at his funeral?”

_ “Tommy’s fucking dead, Puffy!” _

Puffy laughed. A humorless, dry, ugly thing that didn’t at all fit the word laughter. “You’re saying that like it means what he wanted doesn’t matter anymore.”

Tubbo scoffed, “Of course it- of course it does.”

All arguing ceased when Ranboo walked forward with the flower. He gently put it in the empty flower pot next to Tommy’s grave, making sure it was arranged in a honourable way. His hands were dirty from the muddy dirt. Hard rain poured down on the fragile red flower, so Ranboo put his own umbrella over it. He didn’t have armor on, no one did.

Tubbo could see his skin burning.

Fundy felt tears in his eyes, or maybe it was rain. He wasn’t even sure if someone cried today or not, if they did the tears would blend in with the rain. Fundy wondered if he cried today.

Ranboo stood up. “I’m going home.”

And walked away. Down the wet path, away from the bench. Presumably going to Technoblade’s home. Another person that was invited but didn’t show up today. But to be fair, not many showed up.

Is this what Tommy felt like in exile?

So they returned back to silence. Tubbo still didn’t get back under Eret’s umbrella, staring at the grave. A grey lifeless thing that smelled like death and stone and had a decaying body laying underneath it, a few feet under. There was nothing honourable or elegant about that.

The first one to leave was Tubbo, surprisingly. No one said anything as he walked away, slightly shaking from the cold (from the tears, but no one wanted to address that). It was evening when Fundy left. Eret offered him their umbrella, but he refused. Eret left shortly after, excusing themselves with talk of taxes and royal duties (taxes weren’t due yet). Puffy nodded and said her goodbye. Sometime after the first few stars rose, Jack stood next to the grave. Puffy moved the umbrella over his head.

“This feels wrong.”

“I know, Jack…”

“I-” the first, painful sob that Puffy heard today, or at all after Tommy's death, came from the man who wanted him dead. “I am so, so  _ sorry _ .”

“It’s not your fault, Jack.”

“I t-tried to kill h-him once, I-” Puffy pulled an arm around him.

“It’s not your fault, Jack,” was all she said afterwards.

Jack left an hour later. 

It felt wrong to leave, for Puffy. She was freezing, her nose was stuffed, her wool was wet and dripping, along with her clothes. The umbrella was useless now. Her hands cramped from holding it for so long. She was tired. Emotionally first, physically second. Her feet hurt from standing in one spot. It was tempting to sit on the bench, but somehow, Puffy feels like that would be greatly disrespectful, even if she knows neither Tubbo or Tommy would mind it. (even if Tommy was alive)

She failed.

Puffy wasn’t sure what specifically, but she failed.

This is the least she can do now.

“I’ll watch over him, go home.”

Puffy didn’t need to turn around to know who’s voice it was.

“You have Phil waiting for you, Techno.”

Technoblade moved to stand beside Puffy, towering over both her and her umbrella. “Phil knows he’s dead, he doesn’t expect me to be back until tomorrow. It was the same when Wilbur died.”

“Oh.”

Puffy honestly doesn’t know how Phil reacted to Wilbur’s death. Imagining herself in his shoes was always too painful. 

“Go home, Puffy.”

She knew Techno wouldn’t leave her alone unless she did. Puffy drew in a shaky breath she didn’t know she needed, “Just- just promise me you won’t leave him alone. Right? You’ll be here.”

Technoblade never looked at her, his eyes only on the dull cobblestone grave with a flower and an abandoned umbrella against it. “Of course.”

Puffy took a step back, looking at the grave. She looked at Techno, “P-”

“Promise. I swear on my life.”

He was now facing her. Puffy suddenly didn’t wanna look at him. The eyes surrounded by fur and scars were dull, dead. Deader than Tubbo’s or Tommy’s or anyone else’s. They were old and worn out and hurt.

She walked home.

Technoblade was sleeping on the bench when she returned the next day  



End file.
